Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{n - 9}{4n - 4} \div 2$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{n - 9}{4n - 4} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(n - 9) \times 1} {(4n - 4) \times 2}$ $k = \dfrac{n - 9}{8n - 8}$